


The Star Baker and her Student

by IllegalCerebral



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Baking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Spencer comes to Garcia with an odd request, one she is happy to help with after her initial confusion. This is my entry to Stunudo's "Stu Gives A Fic" writing contest on Tumblr





	The Star Baker and her Student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stunudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunudo/gifts).



The look on Spencer’s face was making Penelope nervous and his whispered request that she help him with something urgent turned that nervousness to fear that was lying low in her stomach, chilling her insides.

He stood there biting his lip, fingers drumming against his legs. Oh god what if he was quitting or even worse if he was using again? The abduction had taken it’s toll on both of them but Spencer had just kind of accepted it, he seemed far  too calm and honestly for Penelope that was the worst possible reaction. It was like he had given up. The walls of the bat cave seemed to close in around her, the presence of her familiar treasures providing no comfort.

“Whatever it is I can help okay?” She was proud of herself for keeping the tears at bay though her voice wavered.

“I wanna learn how to bake”

It was downright bizarre how quickly that fear and anxiety could dissipate. It was like being on a rollercoaster in some ways. Except in this case instead of plunging down they had corkscrewed off to the side and she was feeling disorientated. Not to mention a little queasy, she had after all been in a kitchen with Spencer before.

“Penelope?”

“Yeah…I uh…yeah I can teach you how to bake but…why?” Relief and confusion buffeted her.

“Well” Spencer rubbed his neck, “It’s Emily’s birthday next week and after everything that happened last year we didn’t get to celebrate properly so I thought I could bake a cake, we could put some streamers up in the briefing room and -oof!”

The rest of the plan was lost as Spencer struggled to adjust to Penelope’s boa constrictor hold.

“You are the sweetest person I know” she said thickly.

“Not if I give Emily food poisoning” Spencer grumbled “I don’t get it, baking is basically chemistry and I have a phd in that so why does everything come out as charcoal or mush?”

“Oh my sweet boy wonder!” Penelope cradled his bemused face in her hands “Give me a day and I will transform you into a baking Jedi. Wait! That means you’re my padawan. I’m a freaking baking yoda!”

“I…guess. Penelope my cheeks are getting kind of numb”

“Sorry! Now what did you have in mind?”

“Cake” said Spencer with a shrug.

“Uh huh what type?”

“Um….easy. No please don’t roll your eyes at me. I want something I won’t mess up”

“Okay” Penelope pulled out a chair and shoved Spencer down into it “I haven’t spent the past decade developing a detailed profile on my favourite people included their likes, dislikes and tastes. I know exactly what Emily will like. She’s a chocolate fiend and even you can’t go wrong with chocolate. I’m thinking a plain chocolate sponge with maybe salted caramel buttercream and - are you taking notes?”

“This is brilliant Penelope” Spencer said, scribbling away furiously.

“Yeah it is” she smiled.


End file.
